


Prologue

by lysztomania



Series: Through the Centuries [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: Siyeon has always been able to time-travel, her eternal damnation.She has no control over her power whatsoever, she jumps back and forward through time and space and once she manages to settle in she's off to somewhere and somewhen else.It's hell until she starts finding soulmates through the different eras.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Through the Centuries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Prologue

_Here I go, again._

Siyeon quickly checks out her surroundings, but she’s in an abandoned alley and there’s not a lot to see, no clues from which she can extrapolate information to get a rough idea of where she ended up.

From the glimpse of the street she can actually envision in the darkness of the cold lane where she just appeared, she assumes she must have jumped forward.

Back in 1100 they certainly didn’t have paved roads and cars like the ones she sees passing by.

_Still I have no idea of where or when I am at the moment._

_Nothing new really._

_It’s always the same old story: I begin to get accustomed to the historical period I’m living in and then I jump again, off to another era, to another country, to another role I have to play in order to survive... to another me._

_I don’t even know who I am anymore._

_I wonder what’s the point of living like this._

_I achieve things and then they’re taken away from me._

_And I have to start all over._

_Again and again._

_Will it ever end?_

_This hellish relentless grueling loop, will it ever stop?_

_I don’t think I can go on for much longer._

_I can’t start a life and then see everything I’ve worked hard for, everything and everyone I love all vanish in front of my eyes, every damn time._

_I can't._

_Not anymore._

_Please..._

With her back against the wall of the empty alley she materialized in, Siyeon lets herself feel the roughness of the bricks, purposely hurting her own body.

Anything to feel alive again, anything to feel like a real person, existing more than living yes, but still a person, instead of a hollow ghost entering a body that is not theirs, living a life that is not theirs.

Once sat on the dirty ground, the girl hugs her knees tight, tears escaping from her eyes telling a dozen different stories but with the same main character: a lonely, lost, strayed kid with nowhere to go, no one that loves her and no future ahead of her.

_I really thought it would be different this time._

_(Actually I think that every single time, it’s probably the inner child that never really got out of my body being delusional)_

_I was happy and then... nothing._

_Another ten years of my life completely erased, wiped out._

_Unfortunately, while my skin doesn’t show the signs of all the years I’ve actually lived (I’ve lost count, but I think I’d be about seventy if I was a normal person), my mind does._

_The memories are all getting mixed up._

Siyeon, with a frown taking over her face, tries to recall her latest life.

_The person who helped me at the beginning of the last jump was Ekaterina._

_No no, wait, Ekaterina was the woman I met in Russia when I was living in 1918._

_Who was the little girl that helped me last time then?_

_I have her name on the tip of my tongue, I swear, it’s there._

_Julia?_

_Anne?_

_Missy?_

_Shit, I don’t remember anymore._

Siyeon hits her head on the wall, hard.

But the frustration she feels is still choking her, grabbing her throat enough to suffocate her but not enough to let her die.

The teardrops feel like lava creating a path down her cheeks and Siyeon wishes they could really be able to kill her, but even the knot in her heart, albeit painful, isn’t enough.

_What’s even the point of starting a new life, making friends, finding love if in the end I’ll always have to begin again all alone?_

_I can’t do this anymore._

_I have to find a way to go back home._

_Home…_

_But what is that?_

_When is that?_

_I don’t even recall my parents, nor their names nor their faces nor their voices._

_Everytime I dream about them (and it happens every single night) they’re bringing me the cake for my tenth’s birthday, but there’s no joy in the scene, because all I see are two random bodies and a thick fog covering their faces._

_It wasn’t always like that._

_At the beginning of this nightmare, in the first twenty years, I kept seeing them, everywhere, in my dreams, in the streets, in the people I met while I was wandering around like a lost child (and that’s exactly what I was)._

_They had eyes, mouths, noses, they were real, they were my parents and even though I hadn’t seen them for two or so decades, I still remembered them as if they had kissed me goodnight just a few hours earlier._

_Overtime though pieces of them started disappearing, from my dreams, from my memories, one by one, slowly but surely, until a cloud is all I have left of them now._

_That and the wristwatch my father gifted me on that damned day, the day of my tenth birthday._

_I have never taken it off since._

_It used to be his father’s, so the original owner was my grandpa, but one day it broke and my father never really made any effort to fix it._

_I think I liked it so much that he decided to give it to me, even if it wasn’t working._

_I was so happy that day (not for long though)._

Siyeon checks her wrist and sees the exact same watch wrapped around her tiny forearm.

She adjusts it to the right size.

The quadrant looks way too big for her, but it’s still the only thing she has from her original life, of her real self.

The only proof she has to know that she is real, that she actually exists, that she has somwhere to go back to and that she's not making up her own memories.

She stares at it for the longest time, tracing the outline, wishing it could start working again.

Maybe then she could go back, or at least she won’t disappear after merely ten years.

Maybe then she could celebrate a 25th, a 30th, even a 50th birthday.

But the hands of the clock don’t want to give her the satisfaction, the happiness.

They don’t move, not a single millimeter.

As always.

Actually the object is not completely broken.

In the spot where normally one would see the current year there’s a little 10, not moving, not changing units, anything.

But Siyeon knows the truth behind it.

It’s a countdown.

The years she gets to live in each jump.

Ten.

_Ten years is all I get._

_And even though it might seem like a lot of time, it’s really not._

_I can barely get used to the new historical period in such a short amount of time._

_I get to know new people, I get friends or what I’d rather call “people who make me survive and keep me from going crazy”, I get to settle down and then, exactly on the tenth anniversary of my arrival, which is also the day of my birthday, I jump again, headed I don’t know where and I don’t know when._

_About that, where and when am I now?_

Siyeon looks around and something catches her eyes: what looks like a smaller thinnier television laying on the ground, screen almost completely shattered, but one can still make up the images on it, miraculously so.

It’s a newspaper Siyeon finds out when she picks up the strange object, but it’s not made of paper.

And clearly it’s disposable.

Siyeon tries her best to clean off the nameless unknown item and squints her eyes, looking for the most important piece of information, the one she needs the most at the moment.

**October 1st 2073**

As soon as she sees the date, the girl punches the wall, regretting it immediately after, cursing under her breath both from pain and frustration.

_Goddammit._

_This is the closest I’ve ever been to the day I jumped for the first time, in 2005._

_Only 68 years._

_But it’s still too far._

_Too fucking far._

She breathes, trying her best to regain her composure.

Then she decides she has spent too much time already basking in her own despair.

She won’t find a way back home crying her heart out in an abandoned alley for sure.

She gets up and catches the very first glimpse of the world that will be her home for the following ten years.

There are cars and things she’s pretty sure she hasn’t seen in any of the historical periods she’s lived in since the first jump, therefore the sense of déjà vu she’s feeling must be the memories of her original life.

She should be happy about it, but it’s the opposite really.

Being so close to her goal but not enough tastes bitter on her tongue, so she bites it, metallic blood filling her mouth, preventing her from weeping right in front of everyone.

Siyeon keeps walking for what seems like hours until she stops in front of a jewelry store.

A watch very similar to the one wrapped around her wrist catches her eye.

She’s hypnotized by the moving dials.

She thinks that if she focuses hard enough maybe the broken hands of her own clock could start working again and bring her home.

The girl glances at one watch and then right at the other, she does it for a few seconds, somehow trying to transmit the power of the one inside the jewelry to her own.

Just when she was in the middle of her ritual, the employee takes away the object to show it to a client.

_Rude._

Only then Siyeon takes a look at herself for the first time since she landed.

From what the girl can see of her body in the reflection of the shopwindow she’s still barely 155cm, hair disheveled from the jump and skinny as one can be.

_I didn’t age a lot since last time._

_At the beginning of the last jump I was around fourteen, now I must be about fourteen and a half._

_My worst phase, amazing..._

_How many more times do I have to go through puberty?_

She sighs out loud, takes another look at herself and then, disgusted, she walks away, off to find a shelter for the night.

While on the lookout for somewhere to sleep and not catch a cold possibly, her mind can’t move past the working wristwatch in the jewelry.

She stares down intensively at the one on her own wrist to make it move, but of course it doesn’t.

But something about that working clock gave her a shot of positivity.

She thinks about the man who gave the gift to her in the first place, her father.

She thinks about the woman who’s smiling brightly bringing the cake to her (Siyeon can’t see her through the thick cloud, but she’s sure of it), her mother.

More than ever she’s determined to find a way back home.

_Even though I can’t even remember them or the actual first years of my life, I still feel like I should go back there, like I have to._

_I should try to at least._

_Maybe they’re waiting for me._

_Or maybe they’re already dead._

_Maybe they’ve moved on or I’ve been completely erased from their memory._

_I have no idea._

_But still I need to try._

_If I manage to go back then perhaps time will rewind itself and I’ll find myself in front of my parents, with a big chocolate cake in their hands, like in my dreams._

_Except this time I’ll be able to see their smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> So this is the prologue of the series, just to explain a little bit how the time-travel thing works.  
> If you have questions you can leave them here or go to my twitter @lysztomania_ and ask me on curious cat.  
> Another thing that I'd like to say is that she does age, but just a few months every ten years, that's why after 7 or so jumps she still looks 14.  
> I think I'm done here.  
> Hope you liked this introduction and hope you'll like the stories I'll post in the near future.  
> Have a good day everyone :)


End file.
